New New York
New New York is the fourteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and second episode overall. The episode will air on April 1, 2014. Source Filming began on February 4, 2014. Source This episode will be written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Sanaa Hamri. Source Spoilers Plot Source *There will be a time jump between New Directions, when the seniors graduate, and the all-New York storyline that begins in this episode. The action picks up some time in fall/winter. *A flower shop that has a "wedding arrangements and special occasions" sign in the window will be introduced. The flower shop scene involves Kurt, Blaine, and dancing. *Sam will get a haircut. Scenes *Chris, Darren, Kevin, and Lea were on set. (2/4) Source *Chord, Chris, Darren, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, and Naya filmed a scene similar to the TV show, Friends. However this could be for New Directions. (2/4) Source *Darren and Adam Lambert filmed a scene together. (2/6) Source Source 2 *Amber was on set. However, this could be for New Directions. (2/7) Source *Naya was on set. (2/7) Source *A scene was filmed at the Spotlight Diner. However, this could be for New Directions. (2/7) Source *Adam and Chris filmed in a guitar shop on the Paramount back lot. This could possibly be for Frienemies due to the fact that the sneak peek showed Kurt and Elliot in a guitar shop. (2/7) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Chris and Darren were on set filming a scene together. (2/10) Source *A scene was filmed with skilled mimes for a NYADA class. (2/11) Source *A scene was filmed with a female and male hairstylist. Chord is getting a haircut on-screen. (2/12) Source Source Source *Chris and Darren were on set filming at a flower shop called Loretta’s Flowers. (2/13) Source *Manos Gavras filmed Glee for the first time. (2/13) Source *Scenes will be filmed at the Wells Fargo Building for a few days. (2/14) Source *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren and Lea were on set. However, this could be for Bash. (2/18) Source *Amber, Kevin, and Lea were on set. However, this could be for Bash. (2/19) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Kevin filmed a scene where he accidentally runs over a young woman while speeding in his wheelchair. However, this could be for Bash. (2/19) Source *Amber and Chord were filming together. However, this could be for Bash. (2/19) Source *Amber was on set. However, this could be for Bash. (2/20) Source *Amber was on set filming a "pretty heavy scene." However, this could be for Bash. (2/21) Source *Glee will be filming a scene in an urban alley location. However, this could be Bash. (2/21) Source *Lea was on set. However, this could be for Bash. (2/21) Source Music *Lea was in the studio recording three songs. (2/12) Source *Chord was in the studio. (2/19) Source Songs Source Guest Cast Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert *Aiden Arrows as Guitar store clerk *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Charles Melton as Model *Manos Gavras as Dmitri Source Gallery Tumblr n0p1zdllkm1qe476yo1 500.jpg Aidenarrows.jpg 66bd3564904a11e382a412f3be713f7b_8.jpg 14-1.jpg 14-3.jpg tumblr_n0nzbgML2f1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0nzbgML2f1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_n0nzbgML2f1r4ezfzo3_500.jpg tumblr_n0nzdfXVqP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ne59UZ9L1s57bimo1_r2_500.png tumblr_n0hkd502RP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|in the loft tumblr_n0n9q9JmWN1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0mqjhXEhM1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0nxt9DSL31r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0o3ygPW8K1qe476yo2_1280.jpg asdfsad.png Chord new hair cut.png tumblr_n0ytulwBL01r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Shooting glee.jpg NNY script.jpg New recurring character.png Rawr Chord!.jpg Bgy-BdzCIAAT3ZV.jpg Wheelchair.jpg Ny backpack.jpg tumblr_n19gumL05l1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n19jl3ZZKo1rojy6eo2_250.png tumblr_n19jl3ZZKo1rojy6eo3_250.png tumblr_n19k64fU9Z1rojy6eo1_250.png tumblr_n19l53z7vh1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_n19kav6X901ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_n19l53z7vh1rojy6eo2_500.jpg tumblr_n19k64fU9Z1rojy6eo3_250.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention